


9:15pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Degradation, Dw theres nice bits at the end uwu, F/M, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Mostly just being mean to Hyunjin, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub!Hyunjin, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “You think you fuck me better than this dildo can?” you asked. He nodded quickly and you scoffed, “You may have a big dick but you have no idea how to use it." you said making him let out another whine. "I mean," you continued, "If I'm gonna do all the work anyways I may as well use a dildo, at least then I don't have to clean up any cum."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	9:15pm

Hyunjin wiggled uselessly on the mattress, the cuffs holding his limbs to the four corners of the bed making it impossible for him to do more than that. His bottom lip was red and puffy from how much he was biting it, his eyes were full of tears that hadn’t spilled over yet. You had been teasing him for what felt like hours, sat next to him on the bed, your legs spread wide so he could see you fucking yourself slowly with a dildo. Your free hand was wrapped around his dick stroking him painfully slowly, every time he bucked his hips up you stopped your movements entirely, the seemingly endless teasing made him a mess. He was letting out a constant stream of whines and pleas and you only cooed at him. “Look at my poor useless baby.” you said teasingly, your voice still steady despite how worked up the scene in front of you was making you.  
  
“Please.” he whined loudly, his eyes trained on the dildo as you thrust it into yourself slowly.  
  
You let out an overdramatic moan and he tugged at his restraints, desperate for more of your attention, “Please what, baby?” you asked with a smirk.  
  
“Let me..” he trailed off.  
  
You let him get away with the incomplete sentence this time knowing how far gone he was already, “You think you fuck me better than this dildo can?” you asked. He nodded quickly and you scoffed, “You may have a big dick but you have no idea how to use it." you said making him let out another whine. "I mean," you continued, "If I'm gonna do all the work anyways I may as well use a dildo, at least then I don't have to clean up any cum." he let out another whine, finally tearing his eyes away from your pussy to pout up at you. "I mean look at this." you pulled your hand off of his dick and holding it up so he could see the mess of precum covering your fingers. "Look at how messy you make me." you brought your hand up to his face and he opened his mouth instinctively. "Oh, you wanna clean me up?" you asked and he nodded, sticking his tongue out to try and reach your fingers.  
  
"At least you're trying to make yourself useful." you said before pushing your hand forward, purposefully missing his mouth and smearing some of his own cum on his cheek. He immediately sucked your fingers into his mouth, cleaning them off like it was his only purpose in life. “At least you’re good with your mouth.” you said absentmindedly. Hyunjin’s eyes went wide, he started trying to talk around your fingers, the words coming out as a garbled mess making you chuckle, “Dumb little pup, trying to talk with his mouth full.” you cooed as you pulled your fingers out of his mouth and wiped his spit off on his cheek.  
  
“Please can I use my mouth, please.” he begged.  
  
“You think you deserve to eat me out?” you asked, disbelief laced through your voice.  
  
“Please, I need it please I’ll do anything, I won’t even beg to cum.”  
  
“It’s cute that you think you have a choice in whether or not you get to cum tonight.”  
  
“Please, miss, please.” he whined desperately.  
  
You sighed and set the dildo down on the bed before moving to straddle his chest, “You sound so pretty when you beg, do it more.” you said with a smile.  
  
“Please, I’ll do anything, please let me taste you.” he was tugging at the restraints now, desperate to grab you by the hips and pull you onto his face.  
  
You pretended to think for a second before moving up so that your legs were on either side of his head, you kept yourself just out of reach and tangled your hand through his hair, holding his head to the bed to keep him from stretching up towards you. “Since I have you all tied up and pretty for me, I may as well use you.” you said before lowering yourself onto his face.  
  
Immediately he moaned, the vibrations making you shudder and your thighs tensed as he began to eat you out eagerly. You tugged on his hair, moving his head around to keep him from focusing on one spot for too long. You let out a low moan as he sucked at your clit, you were already worked up from using the dildo before so he didn’t have to do much to bring you to the edge. You did your best to hold back from cumming, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of making you cum quick.  
  
Despite your best efforts, it wasn’t much longer until you were cumming, your thighs clenching around his head as you grind down onto his face. He licked you through your orgasm slowly before you lifted yourself off of him. His face was wet with your juices and you groaned as he licked his lips, “Such a dirty little slut.” you hummed as you moved to sit next to him once again.  
  
“Please, miss can I cum?” he asked.  
  
“I thought you promised not to beg?” you responded quickly making him gasp.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, I forgot I-” he started, scrambling to avoid a punishment.  
  
“I’ll let it slide just this once, slut, only because you’ve done so well tonight.”  
  
“Thank you, miss.” he said with a sigh of relief.  
  
“But, you’re not getting anything special.” you said and he bit his lip to hold back a whine. “Maybe if you hadn’t broken your promise I would’ve sucked you off.” you said before wrapping your hand around his dick once again. He moaned, his hips bucking up as you stroked him quickly, you didn’t bother to hold him down, knowing that all his moving would just bring him to the edge faster.  
  
It took hardly any time for his orgasm to hit him, he came with a loud cry, ropes of cum shooting across his stomach. You kept stroking him, overstimulating him and making him whine and squirm enjoying the way he looked before you stopped.  
  
You began untying him as he caught his breath, you moved his limbs for him as you freed them knowing that he would be too tired to do it himself. “You did well.” you cooed and he smiled lazily. You grabbed baby wipes off of your nightstand and cleaned him off, pressing kisses into his skin along the way.  
  
Finally once he was all clean you laid down next him, letting him snuggle up to your side, “M not that useless am I?” he asked softly.  
  
“Not at all, baby.” you said comfortingly, running your fingers through his hair soothingly.  
  
“I love you.” he said even softer, his words slurred from how exhausted he was.  
  
“I love you too, pup, now go to sleep.” you said, the hand that wasn’t in his hair was on his arm, drawing faint patterns into his skin. You smiled when you felt him relax, signalling that he had fallen fast asleep, you decided to do the same, knowing that you were gonna have more to do to take care of him when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy with how this turned out, I've had so many thoughts about dumb Hyunjin being so eager to please so I funneled them all into this lmao


End file.
